


Sick Day

by FiveTail



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail
Summary: Someone's a little sick, and someone's a little shy. Gender-neutral!Reader.





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antiloquist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/gifts).



> Commissioned by [antiloquist](http://antiloquist.tumblr.com/).  
> 
>
>> 76/reader sick day cuddles

“A sick day,” 76 spat in disbelief. His hoarse voice made him sound much less intimidating than usual. “Haven’t taken a sick day in years. Back then, you went on a mission and you got the job _done_ —didn’t matter which end you were spewing from.”

“Thanks for the mental image,” you said, dully. You were lying in the hospital bed neighboring him, staying as motionless as you could, but the walls of the infirmary room around you wouldn’t keep _still_ ; your head began throbbing, again, and you put pressure on your temples to keep your vision from pulsating. “You’re not the only one missing out, you know—I was supposed to be testing out some cool hard-light tech for Satya this week, but after I told her what happened, she had me _and_ the entire damn workshop quarantined.”

“Don’t get why you’re always so eager to be a lab rat,” he grumbled. “Thought you would’ve learned your lesson after that anti-gravity incident with Winston last month.”

“I never _did_ realize how high the ceilings were in this place…”

(Your weak attempt at humor elicited no reaction from him.)

Sighing, you tilted your head on your pillow just enough to catch sight of him. He had his back to you as he lied on his side, and in place of your strong, mature, tough-as-nails Commander in the infirmary bed next to you, his folded arms and slouched shoulders instead reminded you of a petulant boy sent to bed without supper.

You couldn’t help but breathe a laugh.

Folding your blankets off yourself, you swung your legs over the side of your bed, each limb feeling twenty times heavier than normal. After several moments, you eventually managed to stand, and the cold hospital linoleum felt quite nice against your bare feet. With more effort than you’d care to admit, you made the long six-step trek across the room, righting yourself every other moment so the spinning walls didn’t topple you over.

When you climbed into bed behind him, you felt his entire body stiffen.

His voice was much softer than before. “You shouldn’t—”

“What are you gonna do, get me sick? Scooch.”

The mattress wasn’t wide enough to accommodate both of you on your backs, but it did have enough room for you to lie on your side, to snuggle up against his back and nestle yourself against him. He was big, and familiar, and _warm_ , even warmer than usual because of his fever, and you rubbed your nose into the fabric of his shirt while breathing a little hum of content.

“Hey,” you said, hushed and daring, “can I look at you?”

There was a moment’s hesitation, as there always was when you asked to see his face, and you wondered if that was part of the reason he’d turned himself away from you.

You felt him shift his weight and your heart leapt into your throat.

You couldn’t hide your smile before his startling blue eyes met yours.

76 had a handsome face, one that seemed to get more handsome every time you saw it—all rough features and weathered skin, thick scars marking uneven lines across his chin and cheek where facial hair could no longer grow. He had the eyes of a man who’d seen too much and slept too little, and more than anything, you wanted him to feel at rest with you.

You cupped a hand along the side of his face, and he eased beneath your touch.

“Hi,” you said, feeling silly.

“Hey,” he whispered back.

Before your eyes could linger on him any longer, he shifted an arm beneath you, curling an arm around your shoulders and pulling you in until you were lying up against his chest. He wrapped his other arm around you, and his strong embrace made you feel warm and secure all at once--his unshaven face made the small kiss he rested against your forehead rough and scritchy, making you giggle.

He rubbed his hands up and down your arms. “You’re freezing, sweetheart.”

“And you’re burning up,” you replied, pressing the back of your hand against his bare skin. “By our powers combined, we make the average human body temperature.”

You felt his chest heave as he sighed and you could _feel_ him unwinding beneath you, the tension in his shoulders relaxing as he leaned over and muttered gruffly into your hair.

“…you’re making it _really_ hard to be mad I’m stuck in here.”

“How terrible,” you replied, and you kissed him.


End file.
